eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Flood
Flood is a relatively small map, featuring a main hall at two levels (the lower level also has a pit of flood water). To access the higher level, you need to use the hallways on either side of the pit. At the end of these is a lift that takes you to the higher platforms. On the other two sides of the pit are two relatively open areas. Each side of the pit has a console, that has a switch on it. If you move up to the console, you activate a "flood" in the pit. Both ends of the map also feature a small recess that can provide cover. Strategy Overview *The higher platforms that overlook the main hall offer a good vantage point for sniping with the Auto-Rifle, Vaporizer or even the Rocket Launcher. *The pit also contains almost all of the map's powerups, so one could take the strategy of grabbing all of them in order to prevent opponents using them. *It's most unwise to camp for the Berserker Shield here. You're visible to everything and everyone. *Best possible "Weapon" in this map is the Gravity Hook, due to the insane hugeness of the map and the impossibly slow flow of water. Ways to play *One of the best strategies that can be used on this map is to "trap" opponents in the flooded pit, and then take them out whilst they struggle to the surface. As most players don't upgrade their swimming ability much, this is a very effective way to get some easy kills. *DEPRICATED For players that don't snipe, be aware of this potential threat. If necessary, use the element of surprise and attack them at close range with a powerful weapon such as the Plasma Cannon. This is easily done like this: *First, run towards the sniper until you are flush with the wall supporting the platform he's standing on. *Pull out your gravity hook and latch onto the ceiling. You will be right above the sniper. *Either drop down and kill him, or just plain kill him. Both ways work fine. (Vaporizer is not recommended with the Gravity Hook as a effective combination due to its unstealthy bright red blasts). (Enemy's point of view to the strategy above: As a sniper in flood myself, i tell you this doesn't work. I've seen people trying to do this, but they were very vulnerable while being dragged by the hook, and when they are switching weapons; therefore, giving me best chances to vaporize them before they even drop down. What works best is attacking the sniper from behind, or if you have a rocket launcher, stand below the platform and shoot at it from the bottom hurting the sniper with splash damage, while he, in extreme confusion tries to find out who is shooting him.) *You can always grab the Berserker Shield in the middle of this map, run up to battling opponents, and shield bash one of them. Then you can probably kill the second opponent due to the fact you just picked up a Health Recharge from your shield kill and your opponent is damaged from fighting the opponent you just killed. *Also, you may fly in on your Gravity Hook, latch yourself in the middle of the flood, aimed toward the Berserker Shield, once you get it, aim just under your opponent, zoom to them, and they will be dead meat. *Like Onrail, people will stay on the lifts to prevent you from killing them. May be the second worst Berserker Shield abusing facility. Be on your guard, lest you be trapped in the water with your precious Berserker Shield. So, it is highly recommended that you have a gravity hook while doing this, because in most situations, a player will try to "raise the water" on you, so to speak, so a gravity hook is good for grav hooking out of the water and use the advice from the above bullet point for the rest of the information. Category:Maps